Olen Grant
Olen Grant is the antagonist of The Night Man and the cataclyst of the In Torment series. He gained momentary fame as a serial killer in 1946 Santa Monica. He is most known for tormenting the female populace, as well as the LAPD Southwest Division #3. About His soul was said to be so twisted and vile that Enki himself had never seen anything that compared to it. Enki stated that he "has no clue why this soul manifested, but it's like it doesn't belong in this universe". Even during Olen's childhood, he was said to have the same mental capability, like an adult in a child's body. Enki manifested as the sentient shard of the universe, Mendes manifested when the first sentient lifeform came to be, Dread manifested when the first Homo Sapien Sapien evolved - but why this soul of Olen's manifested, no one knows. A male supremacist with a world image based upon his own morals, Olen Grant, nicknamed both The Night Man and The Philosophy, attempted to bring this world image to life. Forming a twisted game out of his activities, he pulled Detective William Taggart into this game for both entertainment, and as a convoluted recognition for motivating him to continue. Appearances Olen Grant only appears in The Night Man, but his philosophy and legacy directly led to the events of the In Torment series as a whole. The Night Man On August 16, 1926, 8-year-old Olen Grant lured his friend Emelia Dawkson into the forest, where he, in the words of Dread, "gave in to his urges and tortured her to death using a knife, and cutting the genitals to induce bleeding". The case was apparently unheard of by Detective Taggart (Olen Grant in 1946 says it was a "needed release and way to exercise his status). Due to this murder, he apparently captured the interest of Enki, as Dread is sent during his 1946 killing spree to monitor and record all events. It is unknown if Dread had any prior connection to Olen or Emelia, though he shows emotional attachment and even nostalgia towards her grave stone. 20 years later on August 16, 1946, 28 Olen killed Carolyn Deloria in an alleyway across from the Swinger's club on the anniversary of his first murder. She was found topless and braless, and it was shown that he had blown Carolyn's bottom jaw apart via a gunpowder. Slicing her right breast apart, the fatal injury was her abdomen being cut open above the hips. William Taggart was called onto the job. Making no attempt to hide the body, Olen changed into clean cloths and went to the Swinger's club, where he intended to be caught and resist arrest, resulting in suicide by cop. However, when Detective Taggart arrived, the two simply spoke about the case, with Olen being rather kind to the officer. Taggart left without any indication it was Olen who killed Deloria, Olen was given inspiration to continue his cleansing. The next day, Edison Slater, being manipulated by Olen to do what he wanted, went to the LAPD Southwest Division #3's office and told Taggart about the second victim, just as Olen wanted. It is unknown if Olen knew Edison prior to the beginning of the story. The second victim, Sally Windwood, was attacked and killed on the overlooking Lover's Lane. Nails forced down her throat to stop her from loudly screaming, he inserted his knife into her vaginal canal and carved upwards into her organs, replicating his murder of Emelia Dawkson. After investigating the case, Willian Taggart went for a smoke, standing outside of an adandonned Miles & Son furniture factory. Pulled in through a window by Dread, Taggart was forced into a room where Olen Grant, whom was completely covered in black cloth, making him impossible to see, was sitting. Under an oil light, Olen explained his game, insisting Taggart did not speak. With a game of checkers, Olen explained how he was predicting the police's activity, and his strategy for killing people. It is here that he revealed the severed head of the singer for the Swinger's club, whom Taggart had pointed out to him. He then went to describe the location of his next victim's corpse, before being knocked out by being hit with the hilt of Olen's pistol. When William returned to the police department after waking up, Edison Slater returned once more, again under Olen's command, and shot up the police station. After killing Mary Finton (police operator), Charlie Cambell (police officer), and Franklin Burgundy (police chief). He was shot and killed by Detective Taggart. At the memorial for the slain police officers, Dread signaled Taggart over. After coming to the conclusion that Olen was a threat that needed to be removed, even though Dread took his philosophy, he told Taggart Olen's backstory, and where he could find him. Olen Grant was shot multiple times and killed by Detective William Taggart in Taggart's own home without fighting back. This ensured his philosophy and legacy would continue. After The Night Man After his death, Enki did not want to waste such a "powerful resource", and reincarnated the soul in the fetus of a mother living in Tutelo, Pennsylvania in 1997, in the same town and age William Taggart's granson, Joseph Kaufman (William had changed his last name and moved) would be born in. Unlike Olen Grant, Jackson Wilkerson (thme being made by "restarting" his soul) was fully accepting of gods and grew a strong disliking for humanity, becoming the polar opposite of his original manifestation. Jackson became Enki's champion, causing the events of In Torment and In Torment in Hell, as well as acting as a primary antagonist for the series. Olen's Philosophy and Legacy Philosophy Olen Grant acted purely on his instincts and urges, believing that no human should be controlled by a dogma or social norm. He believed that humans were intended to act on these things, and that humanity was the closest thing to a "God" that existed. Strongly believing that the idea of God was crafted in humanity's image, he believed that he was the perfect human, since he acted on all of his instincts, and followed what he saw as the "perfect views". He could loosely be called an anarchist, as he doesn't believe people should follow set rules, and should be free. Olen also believed in cleansing the species, and though he saw the importance of women for the need of reproduction, he picked women for his victims, as he saw them as lesser to men. Though he didn't target stereotypical housewives, as he saw these people as useful "pets", though he was willing to kill anyone in his way. Legacy Dread picked up Olen's philosophy in a slightly altered form. Olen's beliefs that man should act as their inner thoughts and instincts wish is what convinced Dread to despise Enki, wanting to kill him to free mankind from his cycle. Dread picked up Olen's philosophy during The Night Man, which eventually led to Mendes accepting the philosophy as well, causing him to also want to free humanity from Enki's cycle. This is fully seen in In Torment III. Trivia *Olen hints towards being homophobic, using the derogatory term "fruit" when speaking to Detective Taggart. *Olen uses Edison's religion and faith to easily manipulate him. As it is hinted that Edison worshiped Enki, it is possible Olen was fully aware of Enki's existence. *There are twenty years of Olen's life with no clarification. It is unknown if he killed anyone in those years, or any other sort of mentionable event occurred. *Olen's note at the end of The Night Man is where Dread took his name from. (See the line: "Maybe he's laughing at us. That dreaded thing, he is.") *Detective Taggart never investigates the forth victim. We do not know who this victim was. *There is a chapter in Oceanic titled "Olen's Legacy Lives On". Navigation Category:Amoral Category:Male Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Fanatics Category:Horror Villains Category:Leader Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Supremacists